The invention relates to an arrangement for joining tubular duct sections, especially exhaust pipes of exhaust systems in a motor vehicles, wherein an end portion of one pipe is disposed within another pipe in radially spaced relationship such that between the pipe ends, an annular gap is formed in which a seal structure is received.
Pipe joints of this type are used, among others, to uncouple the exhaust system of a motor vehicle's internal combustion engine from the vibrations generated by the engine.
FR 2 360 028 shows such an arrangement wherein, between the two pipe end sections, a spiral compression spring is disposed, which forces the two pipe ends into axial engagement with each other. This known arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that the engine vibrations are uncoupled only insufficiently.
Other joints are for example screw-type joints or plug-in connections wherein the exhaust pipes are inserted into one another and are joined by a clamp. For the uncoupling of vibrations, special uncoupling elements are then required which need to be welded or otherwise connected to the structure.
DE 44 44 550 A1 discloses an arrangement for interconnecting two tubular pipe sections wherein the connection pieces are held in engagement with each other by springs which are pretensioned. The springs include a spring disc which is supported by one of the connection pieces and another disc spring which is operatively connected to the respective other connecting piece, the two disc springs being clamped together under pretension by clamps. Such an arrangement, however, is relatively expensive and, furthermore, requires a relatively large amount of space.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for joining tubular ducts wherein an uncoupling of vibrations can be achieved in a simple and cost-efficient manner and which is compact and requires relatively little component space.